


Nothing But Us

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by the song Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Over the past few years, Spencer had rarely had off from work. Maybe a day here or there, but not enough to where you could get into a routine just for the two of you. That’s why these past two weeks had been so amazing. Although it couldn’t stay this way, both of you decided to take two weeks off to do absolutely nothing but enjoy each other’s company. Every hour of every day for the last week and half had been filled with sleep, sex and happiness. By this time, days were bleeding into each other - morning or night - it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that you had been able to spend time with each other - no interactions with anyone else, no work, no distractions at all.

“I don’t wanna go back to work,” you said, stretching your arms as you woke up. After a whole day of doing nothing, you’d both needed a nap and had woken up hours later.

“Don’t think about it,” he smiled, burying his head in your neck without even opening his eyes. “We still have a few days left and I don’t want to think about anything else but this until then.”

You rolled over, coming to rest on top of him. “Okay,” you smiled against his lips. “I don’t even know what time it is.” You craned your head toward the clock, but Spencer grabbed your chin and returned your gaze to his.

“Who cares?” he laughed. “We have all the time in the world to do whatever we want.” He kissed up from the hollow of your breasts and towards your lips. “And right now, I want to do you.”

“Please do,” you laughed breathily. There was no need to remove any barriers because there hadn’t been any before. You’d been naked practically the entire day, only leaving the comfort and warmth of your bed in order to eat. “Actually, I think I’ll do you,” you laughed, pulling the blanket over your head and traveling down the length of his sinewy torso, not giving two shits about the fact that your hair was being mussed up by the blanket. As you reached his length, you licked up its entirety, reveling in the twitch your tongue wrought. With your own moisture as lubricant, you clutched his arousal between both of your hands, traveling up and down as your mouth teased the tip. Each time you felt he might fall over the edge, you stopped, bringing him back and forth numerous times before he finally begged for you to let him fall. “Fuck, Y/N,” he moaned. “Please. I don’t think I can take anymore.”

You pushed the blanket off of your head, revealing your messy hair and returned your attention to his cock, this time, allowing him to view you in all of your glory. Slowly, you began your sweet suction at the tip, while you massaged that sweet spot on the front of his member - the one that so many times went unnoticed. While your fingers clutched the base of his cock, your other hand cradled his balls, gently massaging them as he came into your mouth. “Oh holy hell,” he groaned, his pelvis finally returning to its comfortable position on the bed. 

Gently, he pulled you up toward his mouth by your messy tendrils of wavy hair. “Now,” he mumbled against your lips, “Ride me until we go to sleep.”

You snorted. “We should already be asleep. I’m pretty sure it’s late, but I don’t care either way.” With your legs on either side of his hips, you glided back and forth on his arousal, the tip teasing your clit with each forward motion. Your tongue jutted out slightly from between your lips; you were taking an insane amount of joy from the faces you were wrenching from him. His eyes were dark with need and you were what he needed. 

Not wanting to tease either of you anymore, you placed his cock at your entrance and slowly moved down, feeling every smooth inch as he slid in. “You’re so warm,” he moaned, his head arching backward as you moved up and down. You clenched your muscles around him. “So tight…fuck.” Your breasts bounced as you rode him and they desperately needed attention, so you started clutching at them, desperate for a rough touch. “Let me,” you heard him say, as he pulled your head down to meet his. 

Once you were flattened against his chest, still moving up and down on his rock hard length, he moved his attention from your face to your nipples, which were taut with need. Gently at first, he kneaded at the flesh, but you needed more. You forced him to look at your chest as you pinched the sensitive bud, needing more intense pressure. He followed suit, taking each of your nipples in between his fingers and varying the pressure he placed on them, timing them with your thrusts. “Mmm,” you blurted out involuntarily. “Oh fuck. Spence, I’m gonna come.”

While he continued to tease your needy flesh with one hand, the other traveled to your core, teasing you ever so slightly as you started to lose control of your movements. Placing your hands on his chest to steady yourself, you saw him start to smirk as your mouth hung open. He loved to watch you take control, but be along with the ride. Knowing he was the one you chose to bring about your release was something he never got over. “Go ahead,” he said under his breath, “Lose control. I know you need it.”

After uttering those words, you felt your insides start to clench - first slightly and then intensely. “Oh my god,” you moaned, “Oh my god, I’m gonna…”

At the moment of your release, he sat up, clutching your body as close to his as he possibly could. He swallowed your moan and you shook in his arms, crying out loudly. While you rode out your orgasm, you looked into his eyes, probing his mouth with your tongue as you took his orgasm as he had taken yours. “Open your eyes,” you whispered. “I want you to look at me.”

“God…dammit,” he groaned, staring straight into you as he realized him own release. “You’re amazing.” He collapsed back onto the bed, completely spent, and you slumped on top of him, laughing. 

“You are not so bad yourself,” you replied, reluctant to remove yourself from on top of him. As you kissed him, he rolled to the side, causing you to fall off and into the mattress. Laughing hysterically, you cuddled up into him, peeking out from the blanket you’d huddled in just enough to see that you were correct in your assumptions before. “It’s pitch black outside,” you said, as you grazed his lip with your thumb. “Told you we should already be asleep.”

“I don’t care,” he yawned, pulling you into him by your waist. “I like losing track of time. So, what should we do tomorrow?”

“How about more of this?” you replied, your eyes heavy with sleep. “Nothing but us. I don’t think anything else can compare.”


End file.
